Damned If You Do
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: My take on the Season X finale with one addition to the last part of it. Starts at the cabin scene with Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee and goes on from there to the end of the episode. If you haven't seen the Season X finale then don't read this yet. If you have seen the Season X finale then go ahead and read.


** All the craziness before Tony, Ziva and McGee show Gibbs what they digged up on Parsons in Gibbs' cabin.**

* * *

"**We think we have enough, boss."**

** "Enough what?"**

** "Boss, these are Parsons' last five cases."**

** "Each of them resulting in a sizeable promotion for him."**

** "We know you told us not to dig, boss; but we were wondering. Why is McGee's evil doppelganger getting all the good stuff in town?"**

** "Because he is gathering damning information on his more established D.O.D colleagues and using it against them."**

** "Found dozens of sordid e-mails in and alias account. Guy's a first-class blackmailer."**

** "Which means we have enough."**

** "Enough what?"**

** "Enough for Vance to present to the Inspector General." **

** "Enough to weaken Parsons."**

** "No."**

** "No?"**

** "I told you to stay out of it. We play by Parson's rules, it means we're admitting we did something wrong."**

** "Well, we wanted to help."**

** "And now we have a paper trail."**

** "Gibbs, you cannot do this alone. You have to let us help you."**

** "Hey, it's not your job."**

** "It is not about my job. It's about my family."**

** Ziva storms out, Tony goes out to talk to her and comments on her tantrum. She tells him to back off and explains why she acted that the way she did moments before. Ziva then apologizes for her moment of weakness when she was in Israel burying her father and for hurting Tony. **

** Other craziness happens. Gibbs comes back to NCIS much to the team's surprise. Vance tells Gibbs that Morrow has a solve for the situation Gibbs and NCIS is in. Parsons goes to the conference room he met Gibbs and Chegwidden in earlier on. Vance shreds Abby's report from Pedro Hernandez's death from two or so years ago.**

** "We don't have to do this."**

** "I think we do."**

** "Gibbs would do the same for us."**

** "McGee is right."**

** "You may not like how this ends, Ziva."**

** "I have never depended on happy endings."**

** Tony, Ziva and McGee go up to Vance's office.**

** "You three have something to say?"**

** Tony, Ziva and McGee then place their badges on Vance's desk before Vance in silence thus resigning from NCIS and taking the blame off of Gibbs.**

** Gibbs burns the files that were in the box that Franks got from Jenny at Decker's diner. **

** Morrow, Vance, Chegwidden, Jenny and the JSOC guy that Vance talked to in MTAC earlier on join Parsons in the conference room at the D.O.D. Parsons isn't please with the fact that Gibbs isn't with the others.**

** "What is this? Where is he? "**

** "Good to see you, too, Richard."**

** "Where is Agent Gibbs?"**

** "He's gone."**

** "A special mission for JSOC, top priority."**

** "That's not part of the deal. He can't just not show up."**

** "The hell he can't."**

** "I gave your client ample opportunity to take responsibility for his action and now I see that giving him a chance to step up was a waste of time."**

** "Sit down, Parsons, and shut up."**

** "I always liked that guy."**

** "Your Inspector General just postponed the investigation effective immediately."**

** Parsons sighs.**

** "This is crazy, all right? I have got thousand of documents ready to indict Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

** "Parsons, you should know that Gibbs' team handed in their resignations. They took full responsibility for the accusations."**

** "And you're going to let them cover for him?"**

** "Once Gibbs was cleared we requested his immediate assistance."**

** "Is Agent Gibbs so valuable that you would allow this to happen?"**

** "Yes he is that valuable." Jenny said. **

** There is a moment of silence between Parsons, Chegwidden, Vance, Jenny, Morrow and the guy from JSOC.**

* * *

** Four months later…..**

* * *

A/N: This came to be due to the fact that I felt that it wasn't right that Jenny couldn't be there to help Gibbs like Morrow was because the Powers that Be killed her off five years ago, I know all of you feel the same way. It was also inspired by Brian Dietzen's tweet during the last sixteen minutes of the finale - "NCIS directors unite! Do they have a union, I wonder? Jenny Shepard is no longer a member. #NCIS" I think we all can agree that Brian got that all wrong, Jenny Shepard maybe dead but she sure as hell was there in that D.O.D conference room with her predecessor, her successor, Chegwidden and the JSOC guy supporting Gibbs in spirit with the way Glasberg wrote the Season X finale. At least in my version Jenny is actually there in person.


End file.
